


We’re up all night to have fun (and save the human race)

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Playing video games, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Summary: Video game enthusiast Bodhi Rook falls asleep in his boyfriends arms.Cassian knew there was only one thing to do: play on
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 3





	We’re up all night to have fun (and save the human race)

Cassian has never been that into playing video games. Sure, he loved watching his boyfriend play them, but they just weren’t really Cassian’s thing. 

It was well past midnight on a Friday night, and Bodhi had been playing for close to four hours so far. An early night for Bodhi, to be sure, but Cassian knew Bodhi had had a long week and he saw the man keep yawning. 

Eventually, Bodhi leaned into Cassian’s chest, his back pressed against him. Cassian gently carded his fingers through Bodhi’s long hair, and then Cassian saw Bodhi’s game avatar stop moving. Cassian couldn’t help but smile. Bodhi had absolutely fallen asleep. 

Pinned and not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend, Cassian decided to pick up the controller and start playing Bodhi’s game himself. It took him awhile to get used to it, but from watching Bodhi play he had a good handle of what the objective was. 

The sun started peaking through the curtains when Cassian, so focused on his game, finally noticed Bodhi was awake and watching.

“I’m so sorry!” Cassian blurted out. “You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Bodhi tilted his head up and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Don’t be sorry. You’re kicking this game’s ass!”

Cassian felt his cheeks flush but he quickly switched his focus back to the game. After all, he needed to save the human race. 


End file.
